


Champagne Problems (Part One)

by proffescrxavicr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Champagne Problems, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: Champagne Problems, A Bucky Barnes Imagine. This was written in a females perspective to fit in with the song more!!Summary: In which Bucky just isn’t ready for a relationship and it breaks your heart every time you see him. It’s just angst. Spain but without the s. I guess that there's a chance for a part two, if y’all want it aha!Set During: An AU of Civil War, where Bucky and everyone move into Avengers tower.Word Count: 1,275 wordsPart two available now: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444940
Relationships: Bucky Barnes - Relationship, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Champagne Problems (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this!!! Angst warning tho, this did kind of hurt. It's based off of the song Champagne Problems by Taylor Swift.

It wasn’t your choice to attend the party Tony was hosting, in fact you wanted nothing to do with it. Parties were never your thing, being centered around groups of people who had a little too much to drink. Because with drinking came no inhibitions, people were going to do whatever they wanted to do. And that was something that irked you, people not caring what they were saying even if it was going to hurt the other person standing there. But Natasha begged you to go out to it with her and when it came to Nat there was no answer other than yes. Especially when she wanted to put you in a specific dress. 

That’s how you got there, stuck in a much more revealing dress than what you would have chosen and a drink resting in your hand. You tried to stay away from the big groups of people, sitting in the corner of the room while watching people interact. Your eyes fell on Bucky Barnes more than once, glancing over him and the way that he stood awkwardly next to Sam and Steve. He had about half of the rooms attention on him, for reasons you could understand, he was incredibly handsome. You couldn’t quite explain it either, why you were so attracted to someone you knew you couldn’t have. He had told you that himself, he wasn’t ready for anything with anyone. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from falling for him. And deep down you knew he felt the same for you, he had practically admitted it. But he wasn’t ready and you had to acknowledge that. You had taken a step back from him after that night, leaving your champagne flute on the table as you walked back to your room with tears welling up in your eyes. Seeing him brought it back, the night you guys had spent together. 

The rest of the team were on a mission, leaving just you and Bucky alone in the compound. You had been dancing around the living room, FRIDAY playing your favorite songs out of the speakers, while sipping off of one of the many bottles of Dom Pérignon Tony had hidden away. There was nothing better to do anyways, all of your work had been finished and you sure as hell weren’t going to train alone (or with Bucky), so why not resort to a dance party. You remembered the exact moment Bucky came into the living room, hair tied back in a small bun and rubbing his eyes. He looked to you with a furrowed brow, you were right in the middle of a dance that had you standing on the table. 

“Hey Buck,” Your cheeks blazed a bright pink as you jumped down from the table. “Do you want a glass?” You motioned down to the bottle of champagne. 

He looked down at it for a moment before looking back up at you, “Why not?”

“That’s the spirit!” You cheered, pouring him a glass. “I like to do this when no ones here, it’s one of my favorite pastimes.”

“Well you’re not the only one here,” Bucky took a sip from the glass you just handed him.

“I’m comfortable around you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” You smiled at him. You were definitely more than buzzed because somehow you had the balls to grab his hand, “Dance with me?”

The song that had come on was definitely not one made for a slow dance but you made it work nonetheless. You wrapped one of your arms around his body as your hands interlocked on the other one. He stood stiff for a moment before swaying with you to the music, much faster than he used to in the past. It was peaceful. Swaying with him, it was something you had imagined before. Resting your head against his chest, his arms resting across the lower end of your back as his chin was placed on top of your head. Albeit, you were never doing it after two bottles of champagne in your dreams. But this was real, it was something there. Your eyes shut as the music faded into another song, one with a tempo meant for dancing. 

“Y/n?”

“Hmm,” you hummed, leaning back in his arms to look up at him. 

His blue eyes were looking directly into yours, mouth falling open wordlessly. He let his arms fall from behind you, taking his flesh hand up to his face. “I don’t know how to say this very well.”

“What is it Buck?”

“I can’t keep letting you lead yourself down a road that won’t ever happen,” Bucky smiled sadly. You looked up at him with sad eyes, a knowing feeling drop through your stomach. “I’m just not in a place to love anyone.”

Your lip trembled, “That’s okay, Buck. Thank you for uh, letting me know I guess.” 

If a heart breaking could be heard, you were sure he heard yours in that moment. Your eyes shut, a piece of you wishing that when you did you would wake up from a bad dream. Because you were sure you had dreamed of this before, having your heart broken by the one person you had dared to love. But when you opened your eyes, you were in the same room with him staring sadly back at you. You took your bottom lip in between your teeth, trying to stop any tears that could have spilled. The song changed again, it was one you had listened to a while. But never something you thought you would relate to until then. 

Thoughts raced around your mind, if you had just not bothered him in that moment. If you hadn’t made him dance with you. If you hadn't taken the champagne in the first place. Looking down at your feet you turned to leave the room, silent and with tears threatening to spill. You turned to look at him before you left, “If you ever find yourself ready, I’m here, Buck.”  
He just looked at you, the song fading in the back as ‘you had a speech you’re speechless, love slipped beyond your reaches’ came on. Turning on your heel, you left the room, tears finally escaping the jails that were your eyes. 

You let your gaze break away from him, taking a sip of the drink you had sitting in your hand. There would never be a day that you weren’t in love with him, you were sure of that. Natasha walked beside you, a hand falling to your shoulder, “Hey stranger.”

“Hey Nat,” you wiped at your nose, blinking away any thought of the night. The team noticed things were different, you made an effort to stay away from Bucky. In fact, you avoided him, seeing him brought back that night and you swore your heart broke more and more. 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying the party much,” she turned to you, brows furrowed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” you looked over to Bucky, the latter’s eyes already trained on you. Natasha followed your eyes, landing on Bucky.

“Oh?” Her brow quirked up, a smile on her face.

“It’s not like that, Nat.” You set your drink down on the table in front of you, standing up. “He’s not ready for anything.”

“Y/n,” the tone in Natasha’s voice was the exact reason you hadn't told anyone about it. 

“It’s fine.” But in reality it wasn’t. You just didn't want to make a scene at one of Tony’s parties when he could see you. So you turned around, leaving Bucky standing in a room again, at least this time he wasn’t alone. But you were.


End file.
